Will You Remember Me?
by Gilmorejavajunkie101x3
Summary: Luke and Lorelai met when she was 15. At 16 she had Rory but the father is Luke. A few years later they get married and Lorelai is pregnant again. This time with twins. Something unexpected happens to Lorelai leaving Luke to take care of 7 year old Rory,


His eyes were red from all the cying he had done. It was like this every night since the tragic events that happened over a year ago. He knew he had to be strong for the kids, all three of them, but every night when it was just him he couldn't hold it in anymore. The love of his life was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Rory knew what had happened but the twins didn't because they were a little over a year old. He knew soon they were going to ask questions as to why there mommy wasn't there like he was. He knew that he would have to answer those painful questions. It broke his heart to know that Lorelai would never get to see her children grow up and become the successful adults they both knew they would be. After all they took after her even though when Lorelai was still alive she would say that Rory took after him he knew that she was the spitting image of Lorelai. Rory and Lorelai looked exactly like each other and it pained him right after she died to look at Rory but he knew that he had to get over it because she needed him now more than ever. They had only been married a little over a year but they had known each other andhad been dating for seven years prior to them getting married . As much as he had always complained about hating this town after Lorelai's death everyone came together to help the Danes family. Out of the four Luke took it the hardest because he feels like if it weren't for him she would still be alive.

When Lorelai found out she was pregnant with Rory she was scared at first but then once she told Luke and he had told her several times that he will be there for her she was estatic. All she had ever wanted was the whole pakage. Sure she wanted that when she was older and according to her parents, married, but she was happy none the less. And plus, she was having this baby with Luke, a guy who she loved so much and although she hadn't told him, she wanted to marry him more than he knew. Little did she know he thought the same thing.

Luke remembers the day he found out that he would be a dad for the first time.

_He had just gotten to the hardware store after school and was working when he spotted Lorelai come into the store looking worried and pale. He went over to her and tried to kiss her but she turned her head so he got her cheek._

_"What's wrong Lorelai?" He knew this was not the Lorelai he knew, something was definately wrong and he was going to find out._

_"Can we go up to your dad's office?" She was still not looking at him directly in the eye in hopes that he wouldn't figure it out before she told him. Although she thought this was the last thing Luke expected._

_Lorelai was crying by the time they got up there and Luke was becoming even more worried._

_"Lorelai, what's wrong?"_

_Through tears, "I'm sorry Luke. I never meant for this to happen. I am so sorry!"_

_"Wait, what happened?"_

_"I'm...pre." she pauses to control the crying "I'm pregnant. I am so sorry."_

_"Why are you sorry? Its my fault too."_

_"but.."_

_"No...I am going to be here for you and the baby. Ok?" At this moment Luke and Lorelai were hugging and she was still crying so she just nodded in response_

_After a while of silence other than Lorelai crying and Luke saying that it will be ok Lorleai spoke up._

_"Luke?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How are we going to tell our parents?"_

_"I mean my mom and dad are going to flip and William will be really dissappointed."_

_"It will be ok, I promise."_

_Little did they know William was on the opposite side of the door listening to the entire conversation. He knew he shouldn't have done that but when Lorelai came in she looked like she had been crying and he had to know why. He had figured that it was because of her parents and was completely shocked to find out it was because she was pregnant. Meanwhile Luke was comforting Lorelai still._

_"Luke?" he looked down at her. "I..I love you."_

_Wow. Did Lorelai just say I love you? She will be upset if I don't say it to her. And I mean it too._

_"Lor..."_

_"You don't have to say it but I wanted you to know."_

_"Oh."_

_After a few minutes of silence Luke spoke up._

_"Lorelai? I love you too." With that they shared a simple kiss but it was passionate none the less._

Luke was so drawn into his thoughts he didn't hear his seven year old daughter walk into the bedroom.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" She stood by the door rubbing her eyes because she was still asleep.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, pumpkin."

"Not your not. You were crying." After a brief silence she spoke again." You were thinking about mommy, weren't you?"

"Yeah I was. Come here" She came up to him and she sat on his lap on the bed.

"Tell me about her, please."

"Sure." he took a deep breath and continued. "She looked just like you and had this crazy coffee addiction. I always picked on her about it but she didn't care. She had an amazing smile that would light up the whole room when she was in it and whenever she wasn't there you would always know. The first time I met her she came into the hardware store and asked me where the best place to get coffee in town was. After I met her I knew she was the one I wanted to spend my life with. A year later she found out she was pregnant with you. That was one of the best moments in our lives. She was estatic when throughout the pregancy"

"I was named after her, right?" She had a few tears because she missed her mom so much but was happy when her dad talked about her.

"Yeah. You were, and you look exactly like her."

"You loved her didn't you"

"More than anything. That is other than you and your brother and sister."

Right when he said that as if on cue they started crying. Luke got Rory in his arms and began to go to the nursery.

"Daddy, I miss mommy." Now she was crying as well.

"I know hunny. I do to"

He was amazed as to how smart this little girl was. Sometimes he wondered if she was smarter than him because she was wise well beyond her years. He loved Rory, Leslie (she was named after his mother because Lorelai had insisted on it when they found out she was having a girl), and Levi more than anything. And as much as he missed Lorelai he knew that she was watching them right now.


End file.
